Alkenyl succinic acid anhydride type compounds may be typically prepared by the reaction of a polyisobutene and maleic acid anhydride, in the presence of catalyst such as 1,3-dibromo-5,5-dialkyl hydantoin. It is found however that the reaction mixture contains undesirable sludge in amount which may be as high as 6-7 wt%.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing alkenyl-substituted succinic acid anhydrides in the presence of a catalyst which permits operation characterized by formation of increased amounts of product with decreased amounts of sludge. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.